


Lip Balm

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Kissing, Other, this is what happens when you fall for slashers who don't take off their masks to kiss, too much kissing, you get lip chafing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Brahms' mask hurts when it's rubbed up against your face constantly.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 232





	Lip Balm

You applied lip balm for what felt like the millionth time in the last few days. Brahms was…affectionate. Which you liked. You liked how he always had his hands on you, you enjoyed how much he told you he loved you, you loved just about everything.

The thing was, his mask chafed your lips. Between the chipping paint and roughness of the porcelain, every time he ‘kissed’ you passionately, it felt like you were making out with sandpaper. 

On one hand, it probably exfoliated your lips. On the other hand it was starting to hurt.

It was beginning to become a little bit of a problem. Lip chafing was tolerable back when he only demanded a kiss at bedtime. Now that Brahms knew that he had free reign to kiss you whenever he wanted, he was taking advantage of that to its fullest extent. 

You felt it coming like a deer sensing a hunter. You were standing over the sink washing the dishes when you sensed Brahms sneak up behind you. His arms wrapped around your waist, pulling your body against his.

“You’re so beautiful.” Brahms mumbled, his voice muffled by his mask. You smiled, reaching behind you and lightly squeezing his thigh with your soapy hand before getting back to work.

Brahms nuzzled his face into your neck. “I want a kiss.” He said.

Laughing, you shook your head slightly. “I literally just put on lip balm, Brahmsy.”

“So?” He persisted, pulling you closer to him. 

“You’ve kissed me, like, fifty times today!” You reached behind you, lightly swatting Brahms on the ass. “You’ve had your fill!”

Brahms jumped at your actions, chuckling softly as he spun you around. “I’ll never have enough.” 

His eyes twinkled with mischief as he stared down at you. You reached up, tugging on one of his curls, watching it bounce back into place.

“So, my kiss?” He asked.

“Oh, Brahmsy.” You rested your head on his chest. “I just can’t take any more today.”

“Why?” You could hear the pout in his voice. 

“Because your mask hurts.” You finally admitted. “It scratches, and it’s stiff. Can you give my poor lips a break for the rest of the day?”

Brahms paused, taking your chin and making you look up at him. “It’s my mask that’s the problem?”

“Well, you know I don’t mind the mask, but it’s kind of rough, and if you could just give me a day to heal-!” You tried to explain yourself as quickly as possible, not wanting him to think that you loved him any less because of his mask.

Brahms, however, wasn’t listening to your ramblings. With one hand he lifted up his mask, with the other he pulled you close, kissing you deeply. His lips were warm, and even more chapped than yours. His beard tickled your face, and before you knew it the kiss was over, his mask securely back in place.

You looked up at him, your eyes wide in disbelief.

“That was an option the whole time?” You breathed, looking up at him.

Brahms’ eyes were crinkled happily, and he looked just about everywhere in the kitchen but at you. The tips of his ears were red, and he covered his face with his hands. His shoulders shook as he giggled, peeking through his fingers at you.

'Oh my god, that was his real first kiss.' You realized, breaking out into a smile yourself.

“Was I good?” He squeaked.

“Oh, Brahmsy.” You hugged him, giggling quietly. “Very good.”

“And if I take off my mask I can keep kissing you as much as I want?” He asked, rocking back and fourth on his feet happily.

“I guess you found a loophole.” You kept giggling, caught up in his excitement. “But, before our next kiss…” You handed him your lip balm. “Maybe try that.”


End file.
